This project will deal primarily with assistance in the major ten year update of the national program plan, preparation of the ninth and tenth Annual Director's Reports and Advisory Council Reports to the President and Congress, and collation, analysis, and reporting of heart, lung, and blood disease research activities by the NHLBI to other Federal agencies.